Nos4a2
'NOS-4-A2 '''is a secondary antagonist in the Disney animated series, ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. ''An energy vampire, NOS-4-A2 is a minor player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War, though he is an important secondary player in the second Disney villains War. NOS-4-A2's design and character are an homage to Count Orlok of the classic silent horror film, ''Nosferatu. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Spy and Assassin NOS-4-A2 is among the warriors called into Zurg's new alliance. After Warp Darkmatter's scrap with Blitzwing and Lugnut, the emperor realizes the Decepticon threat must be addressed. Therefore, Zurg tasks NOS-4-A2 with infiltrating the Decepticon base and hacking into the computer mainframe. The infiltration proves an easy task, but NOS-4-A2 encounters the deadly Transformer, Blackarachnia. NOS-4-A2 fires several energy blasts at Blackarachnia, but she dodges all of them. She responds by shooting him with a laser. NOS-4-A2's capacities as an energy vampire, however, overwhelm Blackarachnia's defense. He unleashes a massive sonic shockwave, putting her systems out of sync. NOS-4-A2 tears off Blackarachnia's power grid and readies himself to dig in. The Battle of Planet Z Yet NOS-4-A2 does not kill Blackarachnia, leaving most of her for capture. This proves a temporary defeat, as Megatron, the Decepticon leader, breaks her out of prison. When the Decepticons launch a full assault upon Planet Z, NOS-4-A2 is shocked to find Blackarachnia alive and kicking. This time, before he can attack her, she blasts him away with a powerful bolt of energy. He presumably survives the battle, though he is unconscious throughout it. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Slowly Abandoning Zurg NOS-4-A2 meets with the Triceratons, through his emissary, Lord Dregg. While Zanramon and the Triceratons believe that he is on the side of Emperor Zurg, NOS-4-A2 explains that he gets tired of being a henchman and instead focus on taking the universe in his own hands. When Zanramon questions him the reason of following the energy vampire's motives, Dregg exclaims that he has an evil plan in store. Quiting Zurg's Services Later, NOS-4-A2 attends the space conference, where Zurg adresses a speech, in which he would enslave all of the alien species, something that NOS doesn't appreciate that much, even though that he is silenced by Zurg. Wanting revenge for his humiliation, NOS-4-A2 forges a secret alliance with Skeletor and the Mutants of Denebria. NOS then gives the access codes of the planet's planetery shield, a defense created by the vampire himself, allowing them to tresspass Planet Z, without a difficulty. When the Mutants deactive the codes, NOS-4-A2, and his newly transformed vampire-hornets, confront Emperor Zurg, wanting a payback for his previous humiliation. NOS then orders his arrest by his vampire-hornets, though Zurg manage to escape from them. Zurg then attempts to plead NOS, claiming that he is a part of his own family, too bad for the warlord to understand, that he must overpass his empire to him, leaving Zurg to choose his final decision. Zurg then flees from the commander center, leaving NOS-4-A2 as the current master of the tower. As for the Mutants, they manage to force Zurg to make a tactic retreat from his own homeplanet. Disney Villains War Beating the Loser Zurg orders NOS-4-A2 to act as his scout on Earth, as his main fleet is yet to arrive on the planet. NOS-4-A2 arrives in the lair of the Evil Manta, who has lost two battles earlier in the war. The Evil Manta actually makes a good move and stuns NOS-4-A2 with a blast of magic. But the battle turns in the energy vampire's favor when the manta brings forth a bloated, leech-like fish. NOS-4-A2 takes control of its mind and has it eat the Evil Manta alive. Category:Disney Villains Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Dr. Hamsterviel's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Zurg's Empire Category:Queen Chrysalis Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Dr. Hamsterviel and Dr Drakken Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Vampires Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Shego Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Toy Story / Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command Villains Category:Characters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villains Category:Lord Dregg Alliance Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Nos4a2 Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Category:The Space Conference Category:Zurg and Vilgax Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Deceased Characters Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Complete monsters Category:Jeff Bennett